His OneWinged Angel
by Linked-Memories-21
Summary: *YAOI* BOY ON BOY LOVE   Vincent is a shy, cool and collected student.  One day, a strange man came to visit at his school.  When Vincent saw him, he felt something new.  He was chosen to train with this man for some time. Will Vin sucumb to his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

While in the training room, the students were watching a one-on-one match between two other students. Vincent was leaning on the wall. When the match was over, Vincent and his opponent were called to do a one-on-one. They walked their spots, and bowed. His opponent was a girl named Tifa.

Tifa- "Ready to lose again, sweetheart?" Vincent din't answer. They began the fight. They walked in a clockwise movement on the mat. Then, Tifa gave him a smile and ran towards him. She swung her right leg at him. He dodged it quickly. She then came infront of him and made a right punch, then left, and a left kick. Vincent swiftly dodges all of her attacks until... Vincent was on the edge of the mat, and felt himself tilting. Tifa ran towards him, grabbed his shirt, and threw him to the floor from over her shoulder.

Vincent-"ugh!" Tifa looked over Vincent, and smiled at him.

Tifa-"You did pretty good, sweetheart", she replied happily. She helped him up. Their sensei called all of the students up to the mat, and told them some news. Sensei-"Listen everyone, tomorrow we are going to have a guest. He is going to see how well you all are." Vincent-"~a guest...~" Tifa-"oo, who is it?", she sounded excited. Sensei-" I can't tell you" Tif-"aww" Sensei-"That's all i have for you all. Make it home safe, and have a good day." "Yes, Sensei", the students said. While Vincent was walking Tifa caught up to him. Tifa-"Yo, Vincent", she yelled. His red eyes widened a bit, for he was startled. He turned around and looked at her. "Yes?" Tifa-"I was wondering if you wanted to come with Cloud and I to go chill and stuff?" Vincent-"umm, sorry but...no thanks." It seemed as if his eyes answered for him. Tifa-"aww, please? Come on, we'll have fun." Vincent stayed with his answer. "Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" She had left. The blacked haired soul started to wonder about actually going or not. Vincent-~I could've went... the again... no. It's alright.~"

Vincent went home, sitting on his bed in the dark, looking out the window. The thought about the guest coming came to his mind. *knock knock* Cloud came inside the room.

Cloud-"Vinnyyyy! Come dance with me!"

Vincent-"No"

Cloud-"Please? Well, could you come with me for a moment?"

Vincent-"...Okay"

They went to the living room. Vincent saw Tifa, Aaerith, Yuffie, Cid, and Barret.

Tifa-"Hello sweetheart!" Vincent's red eyes looked at her and everyone else.

cloud-"Come on Vinny. Let's relax in here."

Aerith and Yuffie were blushing.

Yuffie-~ That long black hair~

Aerith- ~Those red eyes that stare like daggers~

Both of them say ~He's so hot!~

Vincent- um... no thank you.

Cloud- aww *thud* Tifa slipped and fell. Cid was laughing a bit. Tifa- oww, my ass bone.

Vincent walked towards her and picked her up. She gasped silently from the feel of his aura. She blushes. The feel of his presence... dark, calm, cool and collected... as if being close to him felt as if you were being pressed against his chest. Vincent sat her down on the couch. Vincent- Be more careful Tifa. HE left and went back to his room Vincent-*sigh* Cloud- He's so shy...

Tifa-But he's such a sweetie...

Cid- aww leave'em that way. He'll be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

While inside the school, everyone was sitting. Vincent was leaning on the wall. His eyes were closed, and the strands of his black hair was resting on his neck.

Sensei- Alrigh everyone, listen up.

Vincent opened his eyes, revealing those red eyes that kept to themselves.

Sensei- On yesterday, I was telling you all about the guest that was coming.

*step*

Vincent looked at what he heard. His eyes widened a bit. He saw a man... This man looked very interesting. His eyes were green and locked on to you like a sniper. His hair was white/silver and touched his knees. His presence even made you shiver.

Sensei- Ah. Class, meet Sephiroth,

Sephiroth- "Hello... Everyone", he said fluently and deep.

Vincent felt shivers on his neck and cheeks. He looked at sephiroth. His eyes looked focus and has a seducing stare. His lips were in a small grin.

Vincent-*blushes a bit* ~What's... wrong with me?~

Sensei- "Would you like to tell my students why you're here?"

The man's lips opened and his unique words said these words: "I am here to watch... the skills that you all have. There may be some potential in you all." Vincent looked away and looked again. The second look was fixed on Sephiroth's demeanor. He looked at Tifa.

Tifa- *heart heart heart* Ahhh, he's so handsome" she was swept away by this man's appearance. After 3 fights, Sephiroth insisted that he'll be the opponent. Vincent wasn't paying attention a bit, until...

Sephiroth- "You"

Vincent- "*realizes*

Seph-"The one with the red eyes."

Vincent felt shivers again. He went to the mat and his cool-and-collected look was trying to fight back an expression. As Vincent moved, it was as if Sephiroth was in Stand At Ease (The person that was called to that position will be At Ease, but their eyes will follow the person that called them to that position. Deals with the Army. I learned that from Army JROTC, a program I am in).

Vincent- ~Stay calm, Vincent. Stay calm~" A grin came along the man's lips. As they bowed, they began their sparring. Vincent watched the white-haired man's movements. He slowly began to walk around the mysteriuos figure. Keeping his distance, he hears something. It was faint, but he comprehended it well.

" If you won't attack, I will" Vincent quickly caught on, and prepared himself. In the blink of an eye, Sephiroth was gone. Vincent- ! ~ Where did he go? ... It seemed as he was coming towards me... but...~"

Tifa-"Whoa... where did he go?" The other students, which where also in amazement, waited to see what was going to happen next.

Vincent-" *shivers* mm *quickly turns around*"

When he turns around, Sephiroth appears before him. Everything seemed to happen so quickly and... as if time wsa moving slowly. Vincent saw that man's small smirk, and as Vin saw something that seemed to be an attack, he quickly blocks it.

Vincent-! "I... blocked it...No!"' He was suprised... that his attempt was merely a distraction. As soon as he realized what happened, he turned around to meet the face of his predator. Their eyes, locked on to each others, made Vincent's heart skip a beat. Sephiroth grabbed Vin's right hand and put it behind his back. Afterwards, bringing vin to his knees, and wrapping his left arm around Vin's neck.

Vincent- "Ah *gasp*"

Sephiroth's hair that covered his face some tickled Vin's neck.

Sephiroth- "Not bad"

Vincent felt shivers even more.

Sephiroth- " What do you do now... when you're defenseless like this?"

Vincent-"Ugh...Un" Sephiroth let him go, and stood behind him. Vincent was on his knees, a bit frightened, and breathing increased a bit. He got on his knees, and looked at this man. The red, fierce eyes that seemed filled with anger, was also filled with fear.

Everyone was suprised and astonished from what they saw.

Everyone took a break, Vincent leaned against the wall.

Sephiroth- " I've made a decision'

Sensei- 'really? who?"

Sephiroth-"yes, I've chosen that one there." He pointed at Vincent along with his eyes as well.

Sensei-" Hmm, he shows the ability, but he doesn't apply himself to it."

Sephiroth-" Oh he does. I would like for him to see what's in store for him and what he posseses.' he looked at Vincent, and saw the look on his face. What does Sephiroth have in mind? What did this man think Vincent posses?

Tifa- " Ay, Vincent, you okay?"

Vincent- "ye-yeah"

Tifa- " ~He looks... scared~"

Later on that day, Vincent was in the shower. There, he stands... the warm water and steam that covered his body. The way it looked as if his black hair glistened, and the way his eyes looked soft. He was thinking then, and when he got to his room, he was thinking now.

Vincent- What happened today was intense... I can't believe I was able to counter, even if it was a distraction~ He turned around and covered his face in his pillow.

Vincent- ~That man... what was his name?~ He lied there, trying to recall the being's name.

Vincent- "Se...phiroth'

He began to feel himself blush when he said Sephiroth's name. The thought of him made Vincent shiver a little. Vincent- *gets under his covers* Vincent dozed off to sleep, but had awoken after the images he saw in his short dream.

Vincent- *gasp* *panting* He woke up. He was blushing alot and and and was sweating. He looked at his window, and gazed at the moon. His red eyes illuminated from the site.

Vincent- "Why was my dream... about HIM?" He rubbed his hair back and closed his eyes. Vincent sat trying to calm himself.

Vincent- ~I feel this urge... to say his name...~ His lips slowly opened and "Se-phi-roth"

He grabbed his pillow and squeezed it. He held it tight close to him and closed his eyes tight.

-Back at the school-

Sephiroth was there again, talking to Vincent's sensei. He had his eyes closed, and his lips, which looked soft, were in that small grin again. Vincent, leaning against the wall as always, stood thinking. His eyes half-way closed, and his arms wrapped around him. Vin looked to his left, which in that direction, he saw Tifa.

Tifa-"Hi Sweetheart. You look kinda tense... Whatcha thinkin about?"

Vin-"I'm thinking about yesterday... and..."

Tifa-"And?"

Vin-"Nevermind"

Tifa-"Hm. Oh yeah, That man said he was observing our strengths and skills. Who you think probably impressed him the most?"

Tifa looked at him closely and found what his eyes were locked on to.

Tifa-"Vin?"

"Hm?"

Tifa-"Your attention seems to be very drawn to that guy."

Which was true.

Tifa-"What was his name?"

Thoughts went through Vin's mind. His lips slowly began to open to say "Se-phi-roth"

He said his name softly to Tif. When he said his name, it seemed as if Sephiroth looked up and opened his eyes at him from across the room. Vincent looked up and saw the contact that was being made.

Tifa-"How about you go talk to him? It seems like you have something to say."

Vincent made a small, silent gasp. His eyes, which looked soft and sincere, looked at Tifa.

vincent-"*nods his head*"

He would've, but even the thought of being close to him like yesterday, or about as close, made his heart pound. But, instead of Vincent talking to Sephiroth, the white-haired man came to him. Vin heard footsteps coming closer, but he didn't acknowledge it. As if, it just easily past his mind. Tifa looked up at Sephiroth, her eyes locked on to the being's face.

Tifa-"V-Vincent...", she said softly.

He realized her, and then the rest of his surroundings.

*B-Bmp*

Vincent looked up at the man infront of him. He stared into those green eyes of Sephiroth's.

He realized that his lips were moving and cought on to the words that were being said.

"Vincent... that's your name?"

Vincent wanted to blush.

Vin-"Y-yes."

Sephiroth-"About yesterday, I didn't hurt you...did I?"

Vincent-"No... I'm okay."

Seph's eyes looked at vin. His demeanor did't seem like it was the other day. It felt... composing... and kind.

Sephiroth-"hm. *puts his hand on top of Vin's head*"

Vincent felt warmth from his touch. He felt shivers.

Sephiroth-" Get ready for today, Vincent."

Vincnet~get ready...?~

Sephiroth walked towards the other man in the corner.

He also said hello to Tifa as he walked away.

Vincent was blushing in the inside. He slowly slid down on the wall to the floor, and buried his face into his knees. Tifa looked at him.

Tifa- "Sweetheart?"

Vincent began to feel the blood run to his cheeks. He also made a silent, small gasp.

Sensei- "Class, please stand for me."

Everyone did, and looked at their sensei and the tall man beside.

Sensei-" Please give him your un-divided attention."

Tifa- "Sweety, stand up", she said in a whisper.

Sephiroth- "Hello everyone. From my first visit, I wsa here observing the skills you all have."

Vincent was now on his feet, but had his head down hiding his face, which had seemed to be turning into a could-be red face. He heard more of Sephiroth's explanation.

Sephiroth- "What your Sensei and I didn't tell you was..."

Vin's head, still in the position it is in, looked still.

Sephiroth- "I would be selecting one of you to train with me."

Vincnet jumped a lil. His eys opened wide, but not fully, just enough to to show those red circles.

Tifa-" :D Really!"

Seph looked at Tif.

Sephiroth-" Yes. You will get in touch with your inner self and learn about yourself along with your abilities."

Sensei-" Your choice, Sephiroth-san."

Cloud- "Who did ya choose?"

Tifa and Vincent looked at Cloud suprised.

Tifa- "Cloud! How long have you been in here? and how did you get in here?"

Cloud-" For uh... 3 4 minutes. And I had gottenz permission for to beez up in herez. I wanted see if you or Vin would be chosen."

Tifa- " 'T.T"

Vincent- "-.-"

Vin turned his forward and back down. His eyes were half-way opened.

Sephiroth- "The person I have chosen... is..."

Vincent felt his heart pounding from the thought he might be chosen.

Sephiroth-"You..."

Sephiroth walked towards Vincnet and Tifa.

Vincent looked up in response to the footsteps. Once he saw Seph's right foot, his eyes automatically looked into those green eyes. Seph's were locked on to his as well.

Sephiroth's lips, that looked soft, said the young man's name infront of him.

"Vincent"

His eyes widened more.

Tifa- "Sweetheart, you got chosen. I'm happy for you. ^-^"

Vin looked at Tif with his now soft, red eyes.

Vincent- "Tif..."

Tifa smiled at him.

Vincent- "Are you sure... you want me?"

Seph did not speak.

Vincnet-"I think you should've chose my friend Tifa instead."

tifa-"Sweety, what are you saying?"

Vincent-" I'm just sayin,,, that you should've got chosen. Besides, you fight better than me, and I probably wouldn't do well."

Tifa-"Vi-", she said medium loud. But before she could say his name, Seph interrupted the words with his own.

Seph- "I'm very sure that I want you to train with me."

Vin did not speak.

Seph- "I believe that your she and I both know that you have a lot to learn and gain from this."

Tifa-" Yup! *determined face*"

Vin saw Seph's grin, and made a silent, small inhale.

Sensei- " Everyone, let's give Vincent a hand."

Amongst the applause, Vincent looked around at everyone. Seph turned his head diagnially to the left and clapped along. His grin was back again. Oh, and Cloud clapped too. :) He was smiling.

-Night time, In the bedroom-

Vin was in his room, standing outside on his room balcony. He was gazing at the moon, and looking around the environment he was in. The thoughts about today went through his mind. "You will learn how to get in touch with your inner self" *looks down* "Also, learn more about yourself and your abilities"

Vincent brought his refreshment up to him. He pressed the rim of the glass against his soft lips. He swallowed the rest of the red drink, and put it down on the table. He went inside and stood beside the bed. He stood for a while, but soon moved because he realized he was in a deep daydream. The visual fantasies he watchedmade him wonder. He also found his right hand on his chest. He laid down in bed, and decided to daydream more.

Vincent- ~This feeling... needs to go away~

As he daydreamed, it led to a quick dream. But it was shocking and suprising to Vincent.

But, he... liked it. *Vin squeezes his pillow* His mouth was open a bit, and his face began to tense. Let's just say... that his dream... was TEASING him.

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the day that Vincent goes with Sephiroth to start his training.

-In the school-

Vincent was leaning against the wall, like he always does, with his half-opened eyes. They looked soft, and worried. His glare was towards the floor. As he stands, he hears footsteps.

Vincent- *realizes*

When he looked to his right, the white/greyish haired man was beside him.

Vincent- "*silent gasp*"

Sephiroth's head slowly went up, turning his head left. His eyes opened, revealing the green eyes that were hidden. He looked into Vin's eyes, but Vin glanced at them, and quickly looked away.

Sephiroth- "Are you ready, Vincent?"

Tifa was slowly gliding up the left side of Vin's body and peeped over his shoulder.

Tifa- " :3 "

Vincent- " Do I have to bring extra clothing? "

Vin realized what Tifa was doing.

Vincent- " um… Tif…? What are you doing? "

Tifa- " :3 Meow "

Sephiroth chuckled. Seph- " Such a bright, outgoing young woman."

Tifa- "eee, he complimented mee, Vinn. :3"

Seph chuckled again. Sephiroth- " Come along, Vincent." The two walked towards Vin's sensei. Vincent bowed at his, and he did the same. Sephiroth- " This'll be a big opportunity for you."

The two walked towards the exit. Cloud, Aerith, and Zack was at the window waving goodbye.

Tifa- " Good luck, Sweetheart. :)"

Vincent- "*looks at her* Thank you, Tif." As the two walked out, Vin heard his friends.

Tifa- "Zack, when did you get here? And Cloud, Aerith… where are you guys coming from?"

Zack- " I decided to join the lil farewell party. n_n"

Cloud- " Why are we not welcomed here in your eyes Tifaaa? Waaaah *crying* "

Tifa- " I didn't mean it like that. :3"

Vincent- " hmph"

Sephiroth- " Some friends you have there…"

Vincent- " yeah…"

Sephiroth-" They're quite freely, don't you think?"

Vincent-" Very freely…"

Sephiroth-" Are you… like that?"

Vincent stood there for a moment. Sephiroth paused and turned around. Sephiroth- "Vincent…"

Vincent- " No… I'm not like that at all. *continues to walk*"

Sephiroth-" Hm. Have you ever thought about acting like that… at least once?'

Vincent- "…yeah."

Vincent paused and stared at this black/puple-ish oval shaped dimension that appeared infront of him.

Sephiroth- " Walk in."

Vincent placed his right hand over his heart.

Vin- "What is it?"

Seph- "It is a teleportation portal that I generate with my powers. It takes me to the desired places I want to go to."

Vincent tried to see if there was anything else in there, but wasn't.

Seph placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent felt somewhat different from the touch of Sephiroth's hand.

Seph- "Are you afraid?"

Vin- "Um…"

Seph- "Don't be afraid. I shall guide you through my darkness."

Vincent walked into the portal, and saw darkness. He closed his eyes and felt out of place.

Sephiroth grinned at him, and his mouth opened.

Sephiroth- " We're here. Open your eyes."

*Vin did what Seph said, and when his vision was clear of the darkness, he was introduced to a new type of environment.

His eyes seemed enlightened by what he saw. Seph decided to not say anything yet, for he was observing how Vincent was taking in the sight of the place.

They were standing in the middle of a very, large field. The wind was very cold, and the sky was covered with sad clouds. Vincent gazed at this sky, and he was comparing what this place felt like.

Vincnet- ~This atmosphere… feels like- ~

Sephiroth- "Vincent"

Vincent- "*realizes*"

Sephiroth- "Welcome… this is where we will be training."

Vin looked at the man and realized that the place felt exactly like him.

They went inside this building that was there. Vincent assumed that it was Sephiroth's home.

They walked inside, and Vin looked up at the the ceiling and towards the walls, observing his surroundings.

Sephiroth- "Let me show you your room."

Seph walked him to his room and there, Vin saw some folded clothing on the bed.

Vin walked towards the clothing, and rubbed his hand on it.

Vin- "Is this mine?"

Seph-"Yes."

Vin glanced at Seph and looked down.

Seph-"Hm… I'm curious…"

Vin- "*looks at him*"

Sephiroth-"I wonder if you could be able toland one hit on me in a quick sparring."

The suspicious man looked at Vin with that seductive, focused face.

Vin said these words, but didn't look into Sephiroth's eyes.

"I could try, but why?"

Seph-"Curiosity", he said in a way as if pronouncing it.

His lips made that grin of his.

Vin- "~What does he have in mind?~"

They walked back out onto the field. Vin was going to bow, but-

Seph- "No need for that."

Vin- ?

He wondered why, but not for long. He stood in his position to be prepared.

Sephiroth stood there, and his eyes were locked on to the black-haired man.

Sephiroth- "Ready?"

Vin jumped a little.

Vin- "Yes."

Sephiroth-"Go."

The cautious young man walked sideways slowly, waiting and observing Sephiroth's actions.

Seph stood there, looking at Vincent as he walked.

Vincent- "~What is he… waiting for?~"

Vin stopped walking, and went on ahead to try an offensive attack. He charged forward to Seph's left side, and did a right punch, but Seph simply took a step back.

Vin- "!" It seemed as if everything went slow. Vincent knew that he went with that attack with speed, but somehow …

Vincent sis not worry about it, instead, he aimed his right hand down to the ground, and swung his body up in the air to give Sephiroth a right kick.

It was quick, and was full of force. *Sephiroth jumped back then, but was un-phased by the quickness.

Vin got back on his feet, and glared at the tall man.

Vincent- "~Did I touch him… no, I touched his hair~"

Seph- " Heh heh. "

The suspicious white/grey-haired man put his right foot back, and moved his upper body down to an obtuse angle measure. Vincent quickly took position and was trying to predict what his opponent's actions were going to be.

Vincent- "Is he going to charge at me?"

*vanish*

Vin- "!" Vincent took two steps back, and got ready to counter whatever was going to happen.

Vincent- " Which way… or how will he attack?"

*swoosh*

Vincent's eyes opened wide, and realized what all had happened. Seph punched Vin in the stomach.

Vin- "ugh!" he clenched his teeth. He quickly recovered and blocked the next attack towards his stomach.

Seph leaped back three times and charged again. As the black-haired fighter watched the approaching man come, he kicked in the air right when Seph was close enough but…

*Sephiroth- "*sway to the right*"

Sephiroth took his left hand and slammed Vin to the ground, but not all that hard.

Vin-" hmph!"

Seph put Vin's arm behind his back, and was behind Vincent. His hand was pressed down on the ground next to his face. He lowered his head down for his lips to be close to Vin's left ear.

Vin squirmed.

"Being able to approach your target, and knowing how, can give you an advantage."

He was still on Vin's back, watching him have chills from Seph's whispers on his ear.

Seph- "heh heh"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Ksssssh", went the faucet from the sink.

Vincent was washing upper body from the rough fight with Sepi.

He washed over the 6-pack he has, his arms, his neck, and ribs slowly.

He soaked the towel under the warm water again, and raised it towards his face.

*step* *step*

Sepi walked in the bathroom where Vincent stood. He was now behind him, being silent.

The white/grey-haired man glided his hand softly to Vin's right hand from his shoulder.

*grasp*

Vincent-"*gasp*

He looked back, his eyes opened to see his face.

Sephiroth- "Let me help you... wash." His smile came along.

He grabbed the towel that Vincent was using, smoothly washing Vincent's back.

Vincent- "mm..."

Sephiroth looked at Vin's expression in the mirror that's infront of them.

Sephiroth-"How does it feel?"

Even though Vincent still felt a sting feeling, Seph's movement made it seem as if it went away.

Vincent- "It feels... good."

Sephiroth-"Hm...would you like for it to feel better?"

Vin turned his head to the his right to look back at Seph. His eyes that looked relaxed just like his back was answered Sephiroth's question.

Vincent-"Hm?"

Seph pressed his soft lips against Vincent's shoulder. He softly glided his lips to Vincent's neck from his shoulder.

Vin felt chills.

Sephiroth kissed his neck and licked it with the tip of his tongue. He made a trail of soft kisses to his ear and under Vin's chin.

Vin-"*inhales*"

Seph put the towel down on the counter, and grasped Vin's wrist. He pressed their bodies closer to each other. He glided his left hand softly down towards the opening of Vin's training pants from his left side. The tingles Vin felt from the Seph's hand felt pleasuring.

Seph- "*rubs his finger tip gently on Vin's area*"

Vin- "ah"

His knees buckled from that touch. He kept his balance though.

Seph grinned and gave himsself a challenge.

Sephiroth- "I wonder... if I can make your legs weak..."

Sephiroth let go of Vin's wrist, and he rubbed his chest.

His index finger rubbing over Vin's nipple.

Vincent began to blush a lot.

Sephiroth- "Hm. Your blushing."

Vincent- "Because you're making-"

*grips it*

Vincent- "me!"

Seph chuckled to himself. He continued on progressing with his challenge.

He tilted Vin's head back and kissed him... and Vin soon felt the wide tongue of Sephiroth's.

Vin- "!"

"Mm... mn..."

Seph's tongue played with Vin's. He kissed Vincent so... sensually.

The more Seph heard Vincent moan, the more of his tongue he gave Vin.

Vincent- "ahh...mnnn... ah!"

He felt this large uprising feeling of pleasure, and their lips broke away. The tip of their tongue still touched a lil. Saliva was on their lips.

Sephiroth's goal was reached, for Vin's knees buckled so hard, he slowly slid down Seph's body. Vin moaned, and was sqwautting.

Then... another suprise came to him.

Vin- " ! "

He looked up at Seph and saw a grin on his face.

*flex*

Vin felt Sepi flex his dick.

Sepi- " Heh. So I did make them weak."

The shirtless, young male slid upwards against Seph's body. He went slowly, making sure the soft caresses were felt by Sephiroth.

He was now on his feet, standing straight, but using the man behind him as his support.

His red eyes, soft and dazed, gazed at their reflection in the mirror.

Sephiroth put both of his hands on Vincent's shoulders. He put his head close to Vin's on the left side, and gazed at their reflection as well.

Sephiroth- "Hm.", he made the sound as a small little laugh.

"What do you see, Vincent?"

Vincent looked away from the mirror, directing his eyes to the floor.

Vincent-"You grinning and myself blushing."

The white/greyish-haired man smiled to himself. His eyes were closed.

Vincent, with his head turned to the left and a slanted position, thought of something; he curled his right hand backwards, just a little, and used his index and middle finger to softly glide upwards on Sephiroth's dick. This caused a tingle sensation.

Sephiroth- "mm"

The green eyes were revealed, and a smirk came along his face. He looked down at Vincent, and his lips spreaded from each other.

Sephiroth- "Trying something... I assume?"

Vin's expression stayed the same, his eyes glanced at the man behind him at first, but locked on to him afterwards.

Sephiroth's lips were gently against Vin's neck. That felt ticklish to Vin, and at the same time, almost made him shiver.

Sephiroth- "You can 'PLAY' with it, if you want."

Vincent- "*shock*"

Sephiroth began to kiss on his neck. He gave Vincent gentle bites on that area, along with the wet feel of his tongue.

Vincent- "mm..."

Certain actions went through Vincent's mind... so he finally decided to do one of them.

Vicent's first two fingers went inside of Sephiroth's pants at the waist. The the last two, along with thumb. His whole hand was now inside of Sephiroth's pants, now slowly rubbing down to Sephiroth's dick. He used his first two fingers to softly caress his dick; moving them up and down, but not going to the head of it.

The tingle sensation came to Sephiorth, which Vincent felt from him.

The pleasured young man felt a pause in Sephiroth's actions. He heard him say these words:

Sephiroth- " Let me… help you."

Vincent- " Huh?"

The white/greyish haired man tilted Vin's head back, also slanted to the left and kissed him like he done before.

Vincent- "Mm…"

He also began to rub the tip of his fingers over Vincent's nipples. Pinching them, and making them hard.

His tongue pleasuring Vin's even more.

Vincent- " Agh…mm…mn…nuh…D-Don't…"

Trying to keep his knees from shivering again…

Vincent's hand caught a muscle spasm, which he gripped Sephiroth as if it was a reflex.

He added more pressure to the caressing. He then slid his hand further down to the tip of it.

There, he gently rubbed his finger tip on the soft tip, and his thumb massaged the side of it.

Sephiroth- "Mm *arches his eyebrow*"

Vincent saw when Sephiroth did that, and soon he watched as Seph slowly risen his head up and looked into Vincent's eyes.

Sephiroth- "You're showing… a little more… of yourself."

Vincent looked as if he was in a daze. ~Showing more of myself… I… I am….~

Sephiroth looked at Vin's expression.

Seph- " Sit there."

Vincent glanced at what he was talking about, the sink's counter.

He turned around and took one step back, and after he did that, Sephiroth had picked him up and sat him on the counter, which surprised him.

Sephiroth gazed into those red, somewhat glowing, eyes.

Sephiroth- " If your expression gets like that only from my kiss… I wonder what it will be when I do more than that."

Vincent- "Sephiroth…"

He saw that small grin of his again.

Sephiroth leaned forward and licked Vincent's nipple gently and wiggled the tip of it around his nipple too.

Vincent- " mm"

Sephiroth then… began to stroke Vincent's dick as well.

He grasped it in his hand, and gently stroked it.

Vincent- "Ahh"

Seph brought Vincent closer to him, his waiste being between Vin's legs.

His grip became firmer, along with the way he was stroking Vin's cock now.

Sephiroth decided to keep the pace of hard and slow, for he thought , well knew, that it brought more teasing pleasure to Vincent and satisfaction to himself. And that satisfaction was the look on Vin's face.

Vincent's arms were wrapped around the back of Seph's neck.

Sephiroth- "*squeeze* "

Vincent- "Ahh!"

Vincent's breathing increased, along with his reactions.

Sephiroth- " Vincent…"

He said his name in his deep, seductive voice.

Vincent- "Agh…uhh…"

Sephiroth looked at the cum that covered his hand. He tilted Vin's head up and observed his expression.

Sephiroth- " You're not there yet… There's more… that your body wants."

Vincent- "Wants…?"

Sephiroth- "Do you want me… to stop here… or…

*squeeze*

Vin- "ah *hunches shoulders from the feel*"

Sephiroth-" Let me take you… to your Promised Land?"

Vincent- "…Take me…"

Sephiroth- " Hm, that's what I wanted to hear."

Vincent, lying horizontally on the large bed, was sexed by Sephiroth. As he lay while Sephiroth is fingering Vin from behind, his actions become more. Vincent- "ahhh, it- it hurts me…"

" I know… I'll make the pain go away. *smile*"

Their tongues reconnected again. Vincent- " ahhh… nnn!... Se- Sephi… ahh"

Vin- ~his tongue… I like it so much…~

Sephiroth had gotten somewhat rough, but it just made Vincent say "yess…"

Sephiroth- " Vincent?"

*thrusts*

Vincent- " *moans loudly*"

His moans, his breathing, and actions all replayed in his dream.


End file.
